


Emotions Run Deep

by aquarius_sun



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_sun/pseuds/aquarius_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which some Vulcans agree to do a cultural exchange with the crew of the Enterprise and Bones wades in deep with a new pal after abandoning feelings for another he didn't realize he held.</p>
<p>Or, Bones runs from the truth, but the truth is patiently waiting for him when he decides to come back.</p>
<p>[I'm attempting to be cryptic but uhh yeah, Spock/Bones is the main point here uh, yeah...]</p>
<p>[Takes places before any of the major events of ST Beyond in AOS universe.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Run Deep

The crew of the starship Enterprise, under the astute and daring command of one James Tiberius Kirk, is well under way in its five year, deep space mission. A lot has happened since the incident with Khan, the passing of General Pike, and even the horrific encounter with the deranged Romulan criminal Nero and the destruction of Vulcan. And yet life goes on. The stars still twinkle and hold their place in the vast expanse of the galaxies. The brave souls of Starfleet, full of wanderlust, are still very much boldly going. 

The crew of the Enterprise has already experienced and encountered a lot since its launch into deep space including, beings of pure energy, civilizations that seemed to mirror ancient earthen times in eerie and uncanny ways, and tribbles. But sometimes it is encounters with the familiar that can lead to the strangest of circumstances. 

Spock Prime has been very busy lately, being both an ambassador and an irreplaceable source of knowledge and history integral to the preservation and rebuilding of the Vulcan culture on their new home. The two Spocks don’t speak often, but Kirk likes to call up Spock Prime from time to time to check in on New Vulcan and in a way, his old friend. Their conversations are always a mutual delight, though there are things that Spock Prime insists he simply cannot reveal for the sake of keeping timelines and realities as untangled as possible. That doesn’t stop Kirk from asking of course. Their conversations lately have resulted in an interesting idea: a sort of cultural and intellectual exchange between a number of Vulcans and members of the Enterprise. 

The exchange would begin with the Vulcans first staying on board the Enterprise and then returning to New Vulcan with a few Starfleet crew members in tow. Kirk made the executive decision to approve the experimental exchange, after consulting with Starfleet command of course and all other necessary parties, including his first officer. 

“So what do you think Spock?”  
The Vulcan regards his captain quietly, arms folded neatly behind his back. He admits that the idea is intriguing.  
“This ‘cultural exchange’ as you put it, could perhaps be edifying for both parties involved. Though I question the logistics of the exchange.”  
“Don't worry, Spock, me and other Spock have everything sorted.”

At the mention of Spock Prime, Spock’s eyebrow arch in question. He still isn’t used to the reality of the other him or the fact that Kirk chats with him so often. But really he doesn’t like the idea of being the “other Spock” when he isn’t around. He immediately recognizes it as jealousy and tamps it down. His emotions have been flaring since his mutual separation with Lieutenant Uhura. They remain friends, occasionally with benefits, but they found the emotional entanglement an unduly heavy strain. They agreed they are better off as friends. 

In the period after their separation, and even while they were still together, Spock had entertained the idea of pursuing Captain Kirk a few times. He was very aware of the man’s interest in himself, but also in so many others onboard the ship and throughout the galaxies. The emotional outpouring he experienced at the time of Kirk’s near death also forced him to reevaluate his feelings. What was Kirk to him and he to Kirk? He didn't want to lose him, he couldn't, but for now, until he sorted his feelings, he kept Kirk simply as his captain and at arm's length.

Again he was alone and perfectly contented, or so he was obliged to be convinced. Though lately he couldn’t help but feel that there was something missing from his life and though he was reluctant to admit it, he was eager for the proposed cultural exchange as a welcome distraction from his day-to-day duties.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was very brief! But I'm attempting to do a kind of longer form thing here, but not too long! I'm often reluctant to include OCs but, I think it's for the best, as you'll soon see.
> 
> Thoughts on character development: I think I sort of always blend my favorite character elements from TOS, AOS, and so that might be noticeable, especially with Kirk. Same goes with certain elements of the storyline making up the AU.
> 
> This takes place though in the AOS timeline and before Beyond, since I'd started writing it before then...
> 
> Anyway, cheers!


End file.
